Alohomora
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: Just a crazy little one shot idea I had while watching Goblet of Fire. George likes Hermione, Fred locks them in a bathroom with only one way out.


**This just a silly little one shot I came up with the other day while watching Goblet of Fire. I repeat, it is just a one shot, a bit of pointless smut to brighten your day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated  
with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"_You know the solution then don't you?"_

"_Go on?"_

"_The next time there's a Ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does and not as a last resort."_

"_They get scary when they get older."_

"_Ron you spoil everything!"_

"He's just a git, you know that don't you?" George lowered himself onto the stone stair beside the crying girl. "He's not worth crying over."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione sniffed, swiping at her face with her hand. "It's just..."

"You wanted him to ask you and he didn't."

"Yes." She whispered. Turning sideways, she stared up into George's face. "Speaking of dates, where's Angelina?"

"Bed. We just went as friends anyway." He stared down at his feet and brushed away some invisible lint from his black robes. "I suppose I didn't pluck up the courage to ask the girl I really wanted to either."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me!" She gasped, staring up at him, her eyes narrowing as she searched his face for the joke.

"Yes you." He smiled briefly, before looking back down at his shoes. "I guess I figured Ron was going to ask you, so I asked Angelina and she said 'yes'. Then Ron didn't, but you already had a date..." He looked around, frowning. "Where is Krum anyway?"

"Ship. He said Professor Karkoroff wanted them back before midnight."

"Hmmm. I guess it is getting a bit late. Are you serious about him? Krum I mean?"

"No." She laughed softly. "It was just flattering, you know, being asked by him. I still don't know why..."

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why he asked me..."

"Oh I don't know Granger." He grinned at her. "You're smart, talented, beautiful...sexy. Who wouldn't want you on their arm?" His smile grew wider as her face flushed crimson. Standing up, he turned and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll walk you back to the common room."

Reaching up she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He kept his hand linked in hers as they walked slowly down the corridor.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"You really think I'm sexy?" She asked in a small voice.

"Come here." He chuckled, tugging gently on her arm. Guiding her, he led her to stand in front of one of the many windows. With the darkness outside and the soft glowing light behind them, their reflections stared back at them. "Look at you Hermione." He whispered, his long fingers gently caressing her neck. "Look how beautiful you look tonight. Your hair, your dress." A shiver raced down her spine as he trailed his fingers down her arms. Leaning down, he pressed his face against her neck and inhaled deeply. "And you smell so good..."

"Why haven't you ever said anything to me before now?"

"Ron." He said simply. "I thought there was something between you two. But if he's going to act like such a bloody git, then why shouldn't I say something? Why shouldn't I tell you how much I want to..." He frowned and cleared his throat. Taking her hand back in his, he tugged gently. "We should get back to the common room."

"How much you want to what?" She said, pulling back on his arm and refusing to move. "How much you want to what?" She repeated when he stayed silent. "Please. Tell me George."

"How much I want to kiss you." He said softly, his voice husky.

"Oh." She whispered breathlessly. "Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what? Tell you or kiss you?" He quipped, a teasing glint in his eye.

"Both. Either. Ohhhh." She let out a small moan when he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers, taking her by surprise. "Hey. Not so fast." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down when he moved to pull away. "More please." She breathed, pressing her lips back to his.

"I always knew you'd be a wild one, Granger." He groaned, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer, their tongues tangling together.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Fred asked when George pushed his way into the dorm room at half past 1:00.

"Walking." George sighed dreamily, unfastening his robes and dropping them to the floor.

"Snoggings more like it, look at your lips." Fred snorted.

"Buggar his lips." Lee Jordan laughed. "Look at his boner." Pointing to the obvious tented front of George's black trousers.

"Hmmmm." George frowned. "I think I'm going to take a shower. I need to 'handle' this problem."

"Was it who you'd hoped for?" Fred called out as his brother made his way to the ensuite bathroom.

"Oh yes." George smiled happily as the bathroom door swung closed behind him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione Granger twisted and turned, flipping her pillow over, trying to get comfortable. 'I snogged George Weasley.' raced crazily through her mind, adding to her already flaming discomfort. They had stood in the hallway for what seemed like hours, their tongues wrapping together, lips and fingers trailing over exposed flesh, his hard cock pressing against her thighs. Groaning, she flopped onto her back and let her hand slip beneath the waistband of her pajama pants. 'What if this was just a one off?' Her hand froze as that disturbing thought flooded her brain.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S**

"Come in." Fred called out at the soft tapping on the door. His eyes widened as Hermione Granger tiptoed inside, looking very nervous and flushed, her fingers twisting at the hem of her pajama vest top.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wondered if I could have a brief word with George?"

"Oh right." Fred grinned wickedly. "He's just in the loo. You can go on in, he's just...uhhhhmmm, brushing his teeth." He threw a silencing glare at Lee when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" She frowned.

"Yeah, it's fine. He won't care. Just go on in." Fred waved a hand casually at the door.

"Oiy. He said he was going to have a wank!" Lee hissed when the wooden door closed behind her.

"I know." Fred laughed, leaping from his bed and grabbing his wand.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione stepped inside the steam filled bathroom, frowning as she gazed at the empty sink area. Turning slowly toward the hiss of the shower, her eyes widened at the sight of George, standing beneath the spray, his left hand propped against the shower wall, his right hand moving rhythmically, gripping his..."Oh Merlin." She gasped, turning quickly away.

"Hermione! Bloody hell." George cried, letting go of his cock and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "What are you doing here?" He panted.

"I...I...I just wanted to ask you something. Fred said it was okay to come in, that you were just brushing your teeth. I didn't know you where..." She stuttered, rushing to the door and turning the handle. "It's locked. It won't open." She said, turning the handle both to the left and to the right.

"It's not going to open." George moaned, sinking to the floor, his head in his hands.

"What do you mean 'it's not going to open'?" She said, grabbing her wand.

"Hermione don't!" George yelled, just as she flicked her wand and called out "Alohomora." There was a squelching noise and the front of her shirt was covered with a clear gel like liquid."

"Ew. What is this?" She grimaced, staring down at the front of her shirt.

"Lube." The redhead moaned into his hands.

"What?"

"Lube. Lubrication?" He took his hands away and let his head fall back against the wall. "It's a spell we made up, invented, to tease each other. Well mostly Percy...but we all did it to each other. I think Fred even did it to Ginny once, but that felt a bit creepy. It started with Percy really, because he's such a prude..."

"What spell?" She yelled out, interrupting him.

"The door won't open until someone in the room...comes."

"What?"

"Comes? Has an orgasm?"

"I know what it means." She hissed. "But why would you ever come up with a spell like that?"

"It was funny." He shrugged. "Forcing Percy the prude to have a wank."

"Well..." She paused, frowning. "Can we just wait it out?" He shook his head slowly. She chewed on her lower lip, thinking. "What if one of them needs the loo?"

"They're blokes, Hermione." George sighed. "They'll go to someone else's room or they'll just piss in the trashcan."

"That's awful." She grimaced. "And there's no other way?" He shook his head ruefully. "Bloody hell." She mumbled, sinking to the floor across from him. "Well you were already...I mean, you were...couldn't you just...finish?"

"Well it's gone now." He frowned, glancing down at his towel covered lap. "The shock and all."

"Oh." She sighed, resting her elbow on her knee and propping her chin on her fist. The silence between them grew longer and longer as they each sat, pondering their predicament, finally she spoke, in a hushed whisper. "George?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you...was that because...were you...because we'd been snogging?"

"Yes." He glanced, up grinning at the shocked look on her face. "Why does that surprise you so? Of course snogging you got me all hot and bothered."

"Oh." She blushed, her voice barely audible. "I got hot and bothered too."

"Really?"

"Mmmm hmmm." She nodded her head.

"Well..." He said slowly. "You could come over here and we could snog some more. And then when I got hot and bothered again, I could..." His voice trailed off.

"While we're snogging?" She gasped, her voice shocked.

"I know it's weird, but I don't know any other way." He held up his hands in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Unless you want to stay in here forever, it's the only way out."

"I guess you're right." She sighed, pulling herself to her feet. He narrowed his eyes in confusion when she walked over to a stack of towels, taking one, she pointed her wand at it and tossed it into the air, a fluffy white mattress floated to the floor. Grabbing another, she waved her wand again. "No reason we shouldn't be comfortable." She shrugged, covering the mattress with a white blanket.

"Good thinking Granger." He grinned, pulling back the blanket and climbing onto the mattress. "I really am sorry, Hermione." He whispered, when she had snuggled in beside him and they were both covered. "I'm sure you didn't want to rush things like this."

"It's alright. It's not your fault." She breathed, gazing up at him. "I really do like snogging you."

"I like snogging you too." He groaned, leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers, his fingers tangling into her hair. Teasing her bottom lip, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing and tangling it with hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back deeply, her fingers running across his shoulders and down his back. Soon they were both breathing heavily, George's erection pressing against her thigh. Trailing his lips down her neck, he panted heavily in her ear. "I'm going to start now, okay?" She nodded her head and felt him move, loosening the towel that had been wrapped around his waist. She could feel his hand moving against her leg as he wrapped it around his cock and began to stroke. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted, a soft groan escaping as he moved his hand faster and faster. Heat welled between her legs as she watched the looks of pleasure radiating across his handsome face. "Stop staring at me." He groaned, opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't help it. You look so..." Her voice fell off as he groaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he moved his hand faster.

"George?"

"Mmmm."

"Could I..." Her voice trailed off as she flushed crimson.

"Could you what?" He breathed, stilling his hand as she pressed her fingers against the skin of his stomach. "Have you ever?" He asked, as she slid her hand lower, her fingers teasing the trail of hair beneath his naval.

"No. But I want to."

"Are you sure?" He groaned, as her fingers pressed hot against his flesh. "You don't have to. I can do it."

"I know. I want to." She whispered as her finger moved down, he moved his hand away and groaned softly as she wrapped her small hand around the shaft of his cock. "It's so hard." She murmured as she moved her hand up and down, her fingertips exploring the ridges and across the soft head. "But the skin is so soft." He grunted softly, the tip of his tongue sliding out to lick his lips as she tried to glide her hand up and down the shaft.

"Here." He groaned, dipping his fingertips into the glob of lube still clinging to her shirt. "Try this." He spread the gel across the head of his cock and wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing gently he guided her hand across the now slick surface of his cock. "Just. Like. That." He moaned as he released her hand and she continued stroking firmly. "Fuck that feels good." He gasped, pressing his lips to hers for a sloppy kiss. He pulled back and gazed down at her, his face a mask of agonized pleasure.

"George?"

"Hmmm." He grunted, his eyes squeezing closed.

"Would you...could you...?"

"Would I, could I what?"

"Touch me too?"

"Gladly." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Reaching over he pushed up the hem of her vest, his hand slipping into the waistband of her pajama pants. "Oh you're hot and bothered too." He groaned as he slipped his fingers into her wet folds.

"Very." She gasped as he ran his finger across her clit, circling and rubbing gently. "Uhhhhh." She whimpered when he gently pressed his finger inside her, thrusting as his palm rubbed against her clit.

"Hermione." He whispered, thrusting his hips against her fist.

"Oh sorry." She moaned, realizing that she had stopped stroking and was only gripping him tightly in her hand. Moving her hand, she arched her back against his thrusting finger, wave and waves of pleasure coursing through her. "Oh George that feels so good." She cried out as they moved against each other, rubbing and stroking.

"Yesssss." He hissed, pressing his lips to hers as he continued to thrust against her fist. His balls felt heavy and full and he wondered vaguely who would fall over the edge first, him or her. Her wetness sucked eagerly at his finger as he thrust in and out of her tight heat. He could feel her trembling against him with unspent tension and her strokes on his cock grew both frantic and erratic as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhh." She cried out loudly as she tipped over the edge, her muscles pulsating around his finger as her hand clamped down almost painfully hard on his cock. Thrusting his hips frantically against her fist, he grunted loudly as he came, his cock jerking as he spilled into her hand and across her stomach.

"Bloody hell." He gasped, collapsing heavily onto the bed, his breath coming in pants. Reaching over, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. "The door will open now." He panted.

"Okay." She whispered, her breath labored. "Maybe in a minute."

"Take as long as you like." He chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm."

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"Oh. I wanted to ask you if this was just of one off or if you wanted to see me again."

"No." He laughed. "It's not a one off and I hope to see you again and again and again and again."

"That's good." She yawned sleepily. "Maybe we should ask Fred to lock us in the loo again. Should we leave now?"

"Nah." He said, hugging her tightly. "Let's stay in here for a while. Make them wonder."

**THE END.**


End file.
